


in my blood and all around

by lynne_monstr



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, unsafe driving practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/pseuds/lynne_monstr
Summary: Alec had made the rules of their little game clear. The seatbelt stayed on, and the moment Magnus took his hands off the wheel it was over.





	in my blood and all around

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Writer's Month Day 4. (Prompt: Road Trip)

The car sped down the thin stretch of deserted highway, barreling towards the last sliver of sun as it sank beneath the horizon. Pink and orange clouds swirled low across the sky, a feast of color as far as the eye could see.

Magnus barely noticed.

All his attention was focused on driving straight and holding his speed steady. The feel of the seatbelt slung low and tight over his hips was grounding, as was the gentle pressure of the strap across his chest. A constant reminder that he had nowhere to go. Alec had made the rules of their little game clear. The seatbelt stayed on, and the moment Magnus took his hands off the wheel it was over.

It was probably for the best that Magnus couldn’t move much. He was aching to bury his hands in Alec’s hair, to thrust his hips up into that beautiful mouth and lose himself in pleasure. Instead, he clung to the wheel and to the shreds of his sanity, and continued to drive as Alec sucked his brain out through his cock.

“Alexander, please.” Magnus would be ashamed at the way his voice broke except Alec chose that moment to press himself down as deep as he could go. White hot pleasure raced up Magnus’ spine and he strained against the seatbelt, needing more and unable to get it.

It should be terrifying how easily Alec could reduce him to this.

Magnus had faced down allies and enemies alike without ever betraying a hint of true emotion. He could easily push aside the needs of his body to focus on winning a deadly fight. He’d taken more lovers than most people ever exchanged words with, and had centuries of experience at giving and receiving pleasure. Despite it all, Alec could undo him without even trying, could fell all of his lifelong defenses like they were nothing. He could absolutely ruin Magnus, and Magnus wouldn’t lift a finger to stop him.

He shuddered, body going taut as the tide of pleasure threatened to overtake him. Alec was different than the rest and Magnus would give himself over to him in any way he wanted for the rest of his life.

And then Alec’s mouth pulled away.

Magnus nearly sobbed in frustration, his head falling back against the leather headrest. His legs trembled and his lungs stuttered for breath. The car had slowed while Magnus lost himself and so he reapplied his foot to the gas until they’d picked up a decent speed yet again.

The stretch of highway seemed to go on forever. He could see the blur of the passing grass fields. He could also see Alec lick his lips.

“Eyes on the road.”

The words should have been ridiculous coming from someone whose lips were red and puffy from sucking cock. There was a spot of something shiny on Alec’s chin that might have been precome or might have been drool.

Magnus snapped his eyes back to the road.

Alec settled an encouraging hand high on his thigh, rubbing at Magnus’ leg through his jeans. “Good. Now spread your legs wider.”

Magnus did as he was told, his hands tightening on the wheel in anticipation. He was sure he looked absurd like this, his pants undone and bunched under his ass along with his underwear, his hard cock jutting out against the trim nest of pubic hair and bobbing against his stomach as he drove. It probably wasn’t the picture most people envisioned of the High Warlock of Alicante, and the thought sent a wave of heat racing up towards his face.

Alec must have noticed even in the dimming twilight beyond the windows, because he leaned in to place a soft kiss against Magnus’ flushed cheek.

He followed it up by tracing a finger along Magnus’ slit. “You look good like this,” he whispered, and smiled against Magnus’ skin when they both felt Magnus’ cock jump.

“I always look good,” Magnus managed to keep his voice steady this time, and followed it up with a wink. “That’s why you married me.”

“And here I thought it was for this,” Alec grinned wide and stroked his cock.

Magnus squirmed in his seat, the urge to thrust into Alec’s hand nearly unbearable. It was a moot point anyway. The seatbelt would hardly allow him that much range of motion. He focused on his foot pressing against the gas pedal and his bloodless knuckles clenched on the wheel, until he felt in control of himself enough to answer, “Not my impeccable fashion sense?”

Alec glanced down to the designer jeans gaping open around Magnus’ bright red cock, still shiny with spit. “Oh, it’s definitely impeccable.”

Magnus wiggled his fingers where they rested on the wheel. “Don’t forget the magic.”

“I do love the magic.” Alec slapped a hand over Magnus’ mouth before he could shoot back a glib response. “I love everything that makes you _you_.”

Magnus swallowed, suddenly grateful for the hand over his mouth that meant he didn’t have to say anything.

Instead, he darted his tongue out to lick at Alec’s hand. The banked heat between his legs flared to life when he recognized the musky tang of salt from Alec’s fingers. Magnus was tasting himself on Alec’s skin. And as much as he enjoyed having a strong hand over his mouth, he’d much rather have it stroking his cock.

(As an alternative, he’d happily take Alec’s mouth on him. Magnus wasn’t picky.)

The moment Alec released his voice, Magnus took full advantage. “I thought you were a man of action, Alexander. I’ve seen disappointingly little action so far on this road trip.” He shimmied his hips in case the hint wasn’t clear enough.

Alec’s answering laugh was full of enough promise to send a shiver racing down Magnus’ spine. With a gentle glide of his hand, he traced his open palm up and down Magnus’ impatient cock, refusing to give him enough friction to do anything more than quicken his breath.

“New rule.” Alec’s breath ghosted along Magnus’ ear, as soft as the touch teasing his cock. “This ends when you beg for it.”

Magnus let out a huff, pretending to focus completely on the road in front of him. “I don’t beg.”

“Yes you do.” Alec reached lower, fingers questing lower, slipping beneath Magnus’ cock to cup his balls.

A sound escaped Magnus’ throat that was definitely not a squeal. “Fine. I don’t beg _today_.”

“We’ll see.” Magnus caught a glimpse of Alec’s eyes, bright with mischief before he remembered himself and turned back to the never-ending stretch of highway. “You’re going down, Magnus.”

Magnus laughed, delighted. The words were out before he could stop himself. “Oh darling, in case you’ve forgotten, you’re the one who’s going down.”

.

_(With a smile, Alec did just that._

_Not too long afterwards, Magnus broke, a litany of pleas spilling from his mouth as he begged for it.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come chat at me!. I'm on [tumblr](https://lynne-monstr.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/LynneMonstr)


End file.
